


Pacific Range 2: Miles of Sky

by StarsGarters



Series: Pacific Range [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, F/M, Ink, Light Bondage, M/M, Slow Burn, Western, historically inaccurate methods of lubrication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsGarters/pseuds/StarsGarters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sequel of sorts to Pacific Range. Set after Captain Pentecost and Mako Mori return from their trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
A steam whistle wail echoed in the distance announcing the arrival of the Lucky Seven Express. Raleigh saw the plume of smoke from the engine approaching from over the horizon line.

A flock of bickering magpies swooped over the sagebrush and flushed out a jackrabbit that dashed between his mules' legs. They spooked, danced sideways and Raleigh pulled the reins taut, hollering "Whoa! Oh, come on now! You idiots, that was just a bunny!"

"Right on time." Herc said, clicking his watch shut. The triplets were on range duty, they hadn't seen the Russians for weeks now, and the happy couple was on kitchen duty with Tendo sprucing up the big house for the arrival of Captain Pentecost and his daughter.

Raleigh tended to the restless mules, one of them tried to eat his hat in revenge for being called names. His gelding, Danger and huge black quarter-horse named Coyote were tethered to the wagon as well, looking sullen. "Oh come now pretty boy, don't sulk. I'll ride you back. Let you get some breeze in your mane."

Herc snorted. "Oh you're on wagon duty, Rals."

"Why'd we bring Danger then? And who names such a beautiful horse Danger anyway?" Raleigh petted Danger's nose and cooed at the big red horse. "This buckboard needs some padding over those ruts. Wagon duty is hard on my ass." One of the mules snorted. "I wasn't talking to you, Ronin. Lord, but you're chatty for a mule!"

His foreman smiled in spite of himself. "The person who trained him named him. I wonder how much they brought back this time. Last time it was a piano... I am too old to be loading pianos."

"So that's why you brought me? Piano loading duty?" Raleigh checked the harnesses on the mules, making sure the lines were clear and untangled. They weren't bad mules, there wasn't a single sub-par specimen of horseflesh on the Shatterdome station. He'd never asked who was in charge of breeding and purchasing the horses, he'd assumed Captain Pentecost took care of those details.

The train pulled into Blue Romeo and clouds of steam billowed out of the vents. "You're got a strong back. Come on boy, let's get loading." Herc dismounted and tied up Eureka. Raleigh made sure that the mules couldn't get untied and walked over to the passenger cars.

A very tall black man dressed in an immaculate navy suit with a gold watch on a chain across a waistcoat and a brown beaver hat stepped off the train and offered his hand to a woman wearing a huge black sun bonnet ornamented with bright blue silk flowers. She stepped off with light grace, her face hidden by the straw bonnet. Her dress was somber blue calico.

Herc approached them with a great sunny smile, the first Raleigh had seen in weeks, greeted the black man with a hearty handshake that became a one armed embrace. "Hello Captain! I tried to hold down the fort but the whole thing goes to hell without ya."

"I don't believe that for a second." Captain Pentecost looked over at Raleigh with an appraising glance, "Is this your son? I thought you said he was ginger?"

Herc rubbed the back of his head under his hat. "Ah, no. Chuck's back at the Station. This is Raleigh Becket, Yancy's kid brother. I took him on while you were gone. Hard worker, damn good with horses and laundry." Raleigh wished he hadn't mentioned the laundry and he stuck out his hand.

"Pleased to meet you, sir." The Captain's handshake was firm but not aggressive. There was no need to pulp Raleigh's hand. 

"If Herc says that you're good with horses, you'll have something to talk about with my daughter. This is Miss Mako Mori."

Miss Mori turned her head and Raleigh caught his breath, then gulped. The sunbonnet framed glossy black hair braided in a wreath around her pale face, almond eyes and deep red lips. Her eyes flickered up and down, taking his measure and Raleigh wished that he'd worn his Sunday best. He fought the urge to knock the travel dust off his chaps. He had the sinking feeling that he'd been judged and found wanting. "A pleasure," she said evenly.  
  
Miss Mori walked past him in a bustle of blue calico and went straight to the horses. She murmured unintelligible phrases of endearment in Danger's ear and looked over every inch of the gelding. Raleigh hoisted the first of many crates and loaded it in the back of the wagon. He pushed it to the back, liking her slight smile when she rubbed her face against Danger's neck.

"Calm, great cattle sense and sure footed, I've enjoyed riding him. I barely have to nudge with my knee before he knows what direction to go. He's a great horse." He sat on his heels in the wagon and she looked back, reconsidering him.

"Of course he is. I bred and trained him."

Raleigh smiled to himself and hopped down from the wagon. "Oh. So _you_ named him that." He grabbed a canvas bag and lifted it into the bed. It landed with a thud and a bit of a clatter. Hopefully that wasn't too fragile...

"What's wrong with his name?" she asked with an undertone of defiance. 

"Well, he's such a sweet boy... It doesn't matter. A good horse is a good horse regardless what he's named. Right?" Raleigh backpedaled. He excused himself to get another parcel and when he came back Miss Mori was checking Danger's hooves. Dirt smudged her calico dress, but she paid it no mind. "Making sure I've been good to your baby?"

  
"He's in lovely condition, Mr. Becket. You've taken good care of him in my absence. Thank you." A real smile this time and Raleigh wanted to do anything within his power to see another.

"There's no need to thank me. Any vaquero worth his salt would do the same." Raleigh rubbed the side of his jaw and said, "However, if you really want to show your gratitude, you could ride in the wagon and let me take Danger..."

Miss Mori laughed and he knew he was smitten. "Not a chance Mr. Becket. I know what that wagon seat feels like and I've been traveling for days. We're going to feel the wind in our hair, aren't we darling?" Danger nuzzled her fingers. 

Raleigh suddenly felt irrational jealousy towards a horse. "Can't blame a man for trying, right?" He put his hand on his hat and nodded courteously. "Excuse me, more things to load and I'd hate to make a poor impression. Miss."

"Mako. Call me Mako." 

"If you'll call me Raleigh," She nodded and hid her face with her bonnet until he turned away. He didn't see her watch him walk away, but her eyes never left him as if they were committing his form to memory. However, Captain Pentecost and Foreman Hansen certainly did.

The Captain sighed heavily. Herc clapped his friend on the shoulder and said with a long-suffering smile, "Trust me. It could be worse."


	2. Chapter 2

Mako put Danger through his paces, the gelding's ears flicked as she said something in another language. Danger circled and danced around the mules then took off like a rocket before cutting back. Her skirts fluttered in the breeze revealing riding breeches beneath the petticoats. "You have got to teach me that!" Raleigh exclaimed.

"Do you think you could keep up?" Mako challenged him, her cheeks flushed red.

" _Hell yes_! I mean, _sorry_ , sure can do!" Raleigh apologized with a grin.

Mako laughed, "I have lived on a ranch for most of my life Raleigh. If my ears were harmed by coarse language they would have burnt off by now!" She urged Danger on, his tail high and spritely. The only thing that made Raleigh shut his mouth was the dust kicked up by the mules.

Captain Stacker Pentecost pursed his lips thoughtfully, "He looks at her like she's made of rainbows. Am I going to have a problem here, Herc?"

"Probably not. Well, not any more than _usual_." Herc quickly qualified, "He's good folk. And I'm just happy that she's looking at _him_ that way, instead of me." Herc wasn't blind or stupid, Mako's infatuation with him had been endearing and at times irritating. He'd take fresh baked goods and mending any day, but floral tokens and poetry made his ears burn with embarrassment. Stacker was amused by the whole ordeal and did nothing to dissuade her affections.

"Ah yes, the fickle infatuation of the young. You weren't a bad choice for her first love, but even your wife knew that your heart belonged somewhere else."

"I was a safe choice and you knew it. Young love is too much pressure for me to deal with. I remember tending to her skinned knees when she fell off the top of the corral and showing her how to braid manes. I'm too old and set in my ways to be starting over, I have to focus on repairing my bond with my son." Herc sighed, "And I haven't the foggiest notion of how to do it. Did you visit Tamsin and Luna?"

"Yes. We left flowers at the grave." Stacker didn't elaborate and Herc didn't press for details. San Francisco was full of painful memories. Herc and Captain Pentecost rode a bit away from the heavily loaded wagon so they could discuss the events of the past few months. They spoke in the clipped, short sentences of men who'd been through a lot together and understood implicitly where they stood with each other.

"So, no luck?"

"No. I had hoped that there would be an academy that would look past the obvious, but we were not successful."

"Damn shame. And their loss. What's in the crates? Cannon balls?"

"Books. Many books. Sheet music. A new saddle, some fabric. The usual supplies. I found a new coffee grinder for Tendo to replace the one Yancy broke. How is our Yancy doing these days, Herc?" Stacker knew the real story behind Yancy's hire. He'd helped give the young man a new start because if Herc saw potential there then Stacker trusted Herc's judgement. Friendships forged under hail of cannon fire were tempered like fine steel.

"Well, now there's a story. Here's the short and sassy version. His busted leg is much better but he still can't ride. So I took your advice and put him to work on his academic shortcomings. He can read now, thanks to my son. And he's gotten real good at reciting ancient Greek poetry at the drop of a hat. Also, _regretfully_ , thanks to my son. And they're an item."

Stacker raised an eyebrow. "So you weren't being flippant earlier? I'm surprised you haven't gone grey-haired from worry."

"Just my beard hair is going salt and pepper, thanks. That's why I shave, can't be obviously the old man just yet. Somehow even with me not being there, Chuck has inherited the Hansen family mule-headed hot temper. And Yancy, well he's just a glutton for punishment and attention. Any sort of attention. There's a lot of rock crib building in their future."

Stacker laughed. "I look forward to meeting your son. I'm sure Mako will enjoy having someone to talk to about her books. Anything else?" He prompted because Herc was chewing on his lip the way he always did when he was mulling over something.

"I-- I let him play the piano. I know, I _know_ no one was supposed to touch Miss Mori's piano, but he's so good at it. And it makes me feel better for some reason. Maybe it reminds me of the better days with Scott." Scott was probably the reason that Chuck took up playing, he could craft melodies that could charm angels into sinning.

"Scott was an exceptional pianist. Regretfully, he was also an exceptional liar and a traitor. Does your son know about what occurred?" Stacker patted Coyote's neck.

"Yes. I told him. Pretty sure he'll never forgive me." Herc stared off at the horizon in the direction that Mako had galloped off in. There was a horde of buzzards circling overhead, something big must be close to death.

"Well, you'll never forgive yourself, so you're in good company." Stacker shaded his eyes and squinted. "Buzzards. Wonder if it was one of ours..."

Danger ran at a full gallop with Mako low and close over his neck. She reined in the gelding and pointed back in the direction she came from. "Father! There's a man in the gully over there! Looks like he's hurt badly, but he's still breathing!"

Stacker took a moment to grab the medical supplies and a spare canteen and his gun belt. He fastened it on his hips, loaded his revolver and secured it. Herc was already armed, his firearm just another part of his body.

"Should I go too?" Raleigh asked, standing up against the buckboard.

"No, the wagon is too full to leave the trail. Stay here and wait for us. Clear a space in the bed." Herc ordered, then said out of Mako's hearing, "Get a blanket. We'll need it as padding or as a shroud." He wasn't going to leave a fellow man to be devoured by beasts and birds regardless of who he was. Raleigh nodded and the trio took off towards the buzzards who were getting braver and hungrier out in the distance. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Nevada landscape was covered with wash outs, arroyos and gullies. Dried out creek beds that caught clumsy sheep and unwary cattle, but usually the people had more common sense than that. Mako took Herc and Stacker to a gulch and pointed at a flicker of light at the bottom. The flash and gleam had caught her eye when she had ridden off to test Danger's paces. 

"There!" There was a man lying in the rocks, sunburned and battered from his fall.

Herc grabbed a coil of rope and the field medical kit. He slid down the sharp creek bed, digging his boot heels into the dirt.

He still looked the same. Muscled and hard, red scruffy beard and freckles all over his skin. How she'd dreamed about kissing the freckle on the curve of his bottom lip, but she knew it was futile. Even when her father had told her of Herc's wife's death, she still locked up her yearning and shoved it deep down inside. It wasn't seemly. You didn't pounce on a grieving widower, no matter how wonderful he looked in a wet calico shirt.

He thought of her as a child anyway, always the little girl with a skinned knee. And for the first time, Mako noticed that her heart hadn't lurched when Herc looked at her.

Now the new hire, that Raleigh Becket man, he didn't look at her like she was knee-high. Oh no, he looked at her like she was something fascinating. Maybe he was one of _those_ people, the men who called her China Doll and clicked their tongues at her. She'd had enough of those people at the orphanage. 

No, he was respectful, _so far_ and he took damn good care of her favorite horse in her absence. Mr. Becket, _Raleigh_  is corrected herself, was an intriguing puzzle.

Honestly, she hadn't wheeled Danger away just to try out his paces, she was also running away from Raleigh's good-natured interest. Her cheeks were still flushed with heat and she rubbed them. Father looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She hid her face by turning her head, tilting her sun bonnet.

"It is good to be home, isn't it Mako." His casual tone betrayed nothing. 

"Yes, I hadn't realized how much I missed the clean air and the sound of silence." This was true. The wind and dust swirls were more welcoming than the trams and cobblestones of the city. 

"Herc's son is at the Station. Apparently he's a man of learning, interested in books and music." 

Mako whipped her head around, "Did he touch my piano?"  

"Perhaps. I'm sure that no damage was done." Stacker commented evenly, watching his foreman talk to the injured man at the bottom of the ravine. Herc took the canteen away as the man started to gag from drinking too fast.

The piano wouldn't be the only thing damaged, Mako thought grimly. There were few things on this world that belonged to her and that piano was one of them. She might be a lady, but she'd tripped more than a few cowhands into the watering trough. Not to mention what she and Tendo could do to a batch of _revenge_ biscuits. Mako huffed under her breath, "Better not be."  

Stacker dismounted, tied his rope to his saddle and tossed it down to a waiting Herc. He had the injured man slung over his shoulder like a limp bag of potatoes and Stacker backed up Coyote slowly, helping pull them up. The injured man had a head injury, blood seeped out of his nose and the corner of his eye. He moaned, "Is this heaven?" His dark hair was plastered with sweat against his head.

Herc snorted, "Quit squirming." Strong arms flexed and strained as Herc lifted the man up to stand, weakly. "You've got to ride with me, up, up there." Eureka stood steady as Stacker helped hold the man up. Herc mounted and eventually the wounded man was riding in front. He was a frail, thin thing clad in dungarees with a waistcoat and a black bolo tie. His cracked spectacles glinted in the sun, obviously what had attracted Mako's attention.

"Are you an angel? You _are_ , you are an angel. Thank you, thank you." He snuggled into Herc's chest like a lost kitten, smearing Herc's blue chambray shirt with dirt and blood. Herc rolled his eyes and nudged Eureka to a slow walk. "You've saved me. I must now devote myself to you..." He collapsed in Herc's arms, sagging.  

Mako laughed, she couldn't help herself. Herc shot her a sour look, "Oh hush you. If he's not talking, it's not a good thing. Let's get him back to the wagon." 

"Oh please Herc, that's not the first time you've been asked if you fell from Heaven." Stacker slyly ribbed his friend as they rode back to the wagon.

"From what I remember of sermon, the fallen angels are devils..." Mako said. 

"From what I remember the horse barn hasn't been mucked out proper since you left for the city, young lady." Herc grimaced, "Why was he at the bottom of that gulch? Who is this guy anyway?"

Stacker inclined his head. "What he is is _your_ problem, Herc. Yet another stray that you've brought home, at this rate we'll have enough hands to cover another thousand acres." Stacker wasn't upset, Herc couldn't leave anyone to die. It was his eternal atonement for Scott, every life that he saved or improved was a penance towards his multitude of sins. For a man who swore he wasn't religious, Herc Hansen certainly knew how to wear a hair-shirt of guilt and blame. His unwavering honor was one of the things that Mako loved about him.

Herc grunted in assent and Mako suddenly remembered exactly what she had been riding away from. One of those new ranch hands, the blonde vaquero with the incredibly blue eyes. Perhaps the rejection in San Francisco was meant to be, a chance that fell out of heaven? The possibilities seemed endless and promising, like the miles of sky at the horizon.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Raleigh stood in the wagon and shielded his eyes from the sun. They were taking so long. He hoped that they wouldn't be late from burying the poor bastard. Selfishly, he also hoped that Mako would still be interested in... chatting with him. He wasn't good at the whole courting thing. Yancy was always the smooth talker, the consummate flirt. Raleigh turned eight shades of red up to his eyeballs and stammered when he should have been cooing. 

All the ladies that he'd been intrigued with had just wanted Yancy in the end. Raleigh raised his eyebrows, maybe this time he had a chance what with his brother and Chuck doing... whatever they did. He shook his head to rid himself of the image of Chuck rising from the bathtub, dripping wet and smirking. He hoped Yancy was happy with the arrogant ginger bastard.

Maybe he could ask for Mako to teach him lessons instead of Chuck, he already hung on her every word. She was fascinating. Great rider, a masterful judge of horse-flesh and smarter than him by miles. Could you measure intelligence just by the way someone looked at you? He wound the mule's reins in his gloved fists. At least she liked horses, because Raleigh always smelled like them. He'd never really cared much about what other people thought, but Mako's favorable opinion had just become the most precious commodity in the world.

When the riders returned, Raleigh helped load the wavering, weak wounded man into the wagon. There wasn't enough padding for his head. "I could offer up my shirt, I suppose." Raleigh suggested. 

"You should keep your clothing on Mr. Becket." Captain Pentecost said and Raleigh thought he saw a flicker of disappointment on Mako's face. That was _promising_.

"I'll ride in the wagon." Mako dismounted, sat in the back and laid the man's head on her lap. Raleigh was impressed, she didn't seem to care that her blue dress was getting stained with dirt and old blood. And now, he'd really get to talk with her, he stifled his gleeful grin. "Should we get Dr. Gottlieb?" 

"The doc and Vanessa are away for a bit. Family issue. Oh, I should have told you, Vanessa's with child." Herc tied up Danger to the wagon and made sure everything was secure. "I'm going to owe him another bottle of the good stuff." 

Stacker smiled. "I was wondering why we didn't drop by the Horizon Brave to chat. Do you have everything in hand Mako?" Mako nodded. "Then lets get back home. I'm eager for some of of Tendo's cooking. You can catch me up on the way." Herc nodded and the two men nudged their horses forward. They rode ahead of the wagon, obviously talking about numbers and old history.

Raleigh was quiet, he wanted to let Mako start the conversation. He tapped his boot toe against the buckboard and started to whistle softly after some minutes had passed. Mako's back was against his seat and he could feel her sunbonnet brush against his shirt. 

"That song, what is it called?" She asked him.

" _You’ve Been a Good Old Wagon But You Done Broke Down_ is what Chuck calls it. Sometimes we can talk him into playing some fun catchy stuff rather than that dark broody thundering he likes so much." Raleigh snorted. "Yancy really loves to sing along with it. But the lyrics are a bit rough for a lady."

"He better not be thundering on my piano. We're going to have a discussion about the proper treatment of musical instruments, Mr. Charles Hansen and I. Mister Becket, you're going to have to get over this notion that I am some frail flower that must be protected."

"Oh I mean no disrespect. Quite the contrary, my foster folks always taught me to think first and speak later. Especially around ladies. I'll let my brother do the fast talking, he's good at that." Raleigh laughed, "He's pretty much better at everything. Including singing." 

"He is rough and untrained but strong and capable of surprising tenderness and depth." 

"Please tell me that you're talking about his singing voice." Raleigh chewed on his lip.

"Of course, why-- Oh." Mako said coyly, "You're asking me if I fancy your brother?"

Raleigh gulped. "Um, nope! Nope! Was not asking that." _Doofus, dumbass, idiot!_ He berated himself. 

"He's not interested in ladies Raleigh. He's beautiful, of course, with those blue eyes you share. But not for me. My heart was given a long, long time. A child's gift."

Raleigh's heart dropped into the pit of his stomach and he hunched over, gave the mules a little urging to go faster. This was not what he had hoped for.

" _Where_? _What_?" Raleigh stopped the wagon and turned around to look at the bloody man who blinked and started to struggle.

Mako tipped a canteen against his lips, he sipped and sputtered. "Shh. Have some water. Stay still, we're taking you to our home." She wet a kerchief and applied it to his swollen red face. 

"So kind. You're so kind. But-- Where is my angel?" The delirium hadn't abated, the poor chap was obviously out of his mind from trauma and exposure.

"Angel?" Raleigh asked, confused while Mako smirked knowingly.

"The one with the red hair and those strong arms. He lifted me up from my torment and blessed me with his touch..." The man's gaze swam in and out of focus.

Raleigh shook his head. "Partner, that's Foreman Hansen and he's no angel." Mako shrugged as if she didn't quite agree with him. Raleigh looked at her curiously.

"Most people love Hercules Hansen, a little bit." Mako hid her face in her sunbonnet. 

"You haven't met Chuck yet." There's no love lost there, Raleigh thought. There was no way he could compete with Herc, just no way.

"Poppycock. There's no way that I can be alive and be surrounded by ridiculously beautiful people if this isn't Heaven. She's breathtakingly lovely and you, you're really  _blonde_. And where is my pack? My drawings? All my research?" He weakly struggled and flailed, but Mako drew him back down and tried to comfort him, to calm his panic.

"All we found was you, please lie still." Her pianist's fingers checked the bandages and combed through his dirty hair. 

"Nooo! My life's work. No one will ever believe me without my research--!" The exertion was too much and he lost consciousness, sagging into Mako's arms.

"Poor bastard. What was he going on about? Angels? I mean I can see him mistaking _you_  for one, but _Herc_?" Raleigh made an exaggerated incredulous face. Playing the fool because it hurt too much not to.

"When I was a girl, I thought Mr. Hansen was very special. But childish whims must be set aside. " Mako looked up at him, her pale face surrounded by shiny hair and black straw millinery. It was like a halo. "And you think I could be mistaken for an angel, do you Raleigh?" 

"I reckon..." He swallowed hard, "I reckon I talk too much. I apologize if I have offended you, Miss." Raleigh clicked his tongue at the mules and flapped the reins. After a few miles of silence, he felt Mako lean her head back against him and that casual contact made him flush hot. 

"Raleigh," Mako ventured, hesitantly, "You shouldn't live in your brother's shadow. You shine too brightly to hide." 

And at that moment, the wounded man started retching violently, losing all of the water he had swallowed. Raleigh urged the wagon faster, time was of the essence. 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Raleigh urged the sweaty mules on, whispering little endearments under his breath, "Oh come on, you big brutes. Pretend we're in a race! You aren't going to lose to a bunny are you?" The Station was just ahead and the little man needed a bunk and some of Tendo's cure-all. "Is he going to make it?"

"Not sure," Mako shouted to be heard over the jostle of the wagon. Herc and Stacker were already there, they had rode ahead to get ready for their new foundling. "He's feverish, sweating water out that he doesn't have to lose!"

Raleigh pulled on the reins, "Whoa iron mouth, whoa!" He tied the mules to the hitching post, then ran over to the wagon gate. Pulling on the blanket, he slid the small man out of the wagon and tossed him over his broad shoulder flushed with adrenaline and worry. What little the man had in his stomach spilled out down Raleigh's back, dripping down the crack of his ass. Mako climbed out, her blue dress stained with regurgitated water and dirt. She gave it no notice and hurried with Raleigh into the big house.

"Rals!" Tendo called and Raleigh carefully put the man on Yancy's former sickbed. "Thanks, I'll take it from here. Good to see you again Mako, welcome back. Your father and Herc went to go survey the Station. You wanna take some time to clean up? I've got dinner nearly ready, I'll have the twosome unload the wagon." 

Mako nodded her head and took off her sunbonnet, "Thank you Tendo, I think I should. I reek of unexpected adventure." Her hair was so black that it glimmered blue in reflected light, she pulled a few hairpins out and her braid fell down her back. It was as thick as his wrist and he longed to wind it about his hand, pull her in closer, taste those raspberry hued lips. He sighed. A bit too loudly. 

"And Raleigh, you too. In fact you're not allowed back in here without a scrubbing from head to toe. And I'll call Yancy in to do it if you fight me on this. I could also draft Chuck..." Tendo winked. "I made Chuck restock the woodpile, you'll have plenty of fuel." 

Raleigh nodded and grimaced at the taunting threat, then grabbed the soap bucket. Mako said, "Oh just one moment!" And she dashed off to her room, Raleigh watched every movement she made as if to commit it to memory. 

Tendo efficiently stripped the man down and applied cool water compresses to his torso. "So, what do you think of our Miss Mori?" He blandly inquired, Raleigh was too distracted to understand that Tendo was fishing for fodder to use against him.

"We've only just met, you know? But I feel like I've known her for a long time. She's got that old soul quality, you know? And she really knows horses. We could talk for hours you know? I want to know everything about her. I, I, I guess she's pretty-- pretty smart and kind and--" Raleigh stammered. "Oh god, please don't tease me about this Tendo. I'm _no_ good at this stuff. Honestly, really what do I have to offer a woman like that? She's _perfect_." Tendo chuckled softly without malice or judgement in response.

"You're a good lad Raleigh, just be yourself. You've got that stunned puppy dog thing going for you." Raleigh frowned and crossed his arms, "Even when you scowl, you still look adorable. I want to scruff your ears, _after_ you rinse off. Did you both roll in the puke or just daub it on like perfume?" Tendo leaned over the man, pulled open an eyelid and sighed. "I've seen worse."

"Worse exposure?"

"Naah man. Worse cases of _puppy_ love." Tendo smirked and enjoyed Raleigh's discomforted fidgeting. Suddenly, the wounded man lurched up, grabbed Tendo's face in both hands and messily kissed him. Tendo pulled back, peeling himself away. The man whimpered, "You're _not_ my angel," then collapsed into unconsciousness again. 

Tendo was speechless, a rare event in itself. He sputtered and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, making spitting sounds. Mako bounded into the room holding a basket with scented soap and a change of clean clothing. She looked at them and wondered aloud, "What happened?" 

Raleigh raised his eyebrows at Tendo, who narrowed his eyes and shook his head slightly. "Oh _nothing_. Just more ranting and raving from Mister Anonymous there. I admit, I do feel a bit rank. Shall I escort you to the bathhouse, lady?" 

"I live here. I know the way with my eyes closed." Mako took his offered arm anyway, with a slight satisfied smile and they strolled out, leaving a slightly more wary Tendo to take care of the patient. "I've been told that you're the person to ask about laundry services." 

"Only if you want something beaten, boiled and wrung to death." He couldn't help himself, he flexed his bicep as she held on to his arm. And she noticed. 

"Don't worry Raleigh, I take care of my own fripperies."

"What's a frippery?" 

Mako giggled, looked up at him through her eyelashes and Raleigh forgot about everything that wasn't in her eyes. "I'll tell you later. Last one there has to stoke the burner!" And she dashed off, holding up her skirts showing off her riding breeches, her black braid flipping behind her. 

"Oh I am NOT going to lose!" Raleigh scampered after Mako, but lost quite badly. It wasn't just because he liked to watch her run, but that didn't hurt either. Mako slapped the bathhouse door with her hand and grinned at him.

"Fine! I'll stoke the burner, I was just going to use the trough anyways." He started to remove his shirt, one button at a time, slowly to give her a chance to look away if she wanted. She crossed her arms and leaned against the doorway, daring him to stop. Nevada women were something else indeed. 

Doffing his shirt, he stood silhouetted against the sun letting her look her fill. His body was something to be proud of. He had worked hard for every lean muscle dotted with freckles and scars. His broad shoulders and defined chest led to a trim waist that flared out into narrow denim clad hips. A dusting of blonde hair sprinkled down his abdomen and ended underneath his dungarees. He grabbed a battered ewer, filled it and dumped it over his head, shaking his hair. He pumped water into the waiting bucket, arms working the stubborn lever as it were a child's toy. This was her home, she knew how stiff that pump was. 

He hauled the water to the boiler, poured in the first of many buckets, and he could still feel her eyes on him. Not wanting to spook her, he continued with the chore until the boiler was full and the fire primed. He wiped the sweat from his brow and began to unbuckle his belt.

He whipped the leather out from his belt loops and hung it on the fence. His back turned to Mako, he undid the first button on his fly, then the second and finally the third. He just barely slipped the denim down his hips, exposing the pale curve of his buttocks when he heard her yelp and shut the bathhouse door with a slam. Raleigh shook from stifled laughter and grabbed the soap bucket. He'd had cold baths before and he still had vomit down his ass crack. 

He knew how many cracks were in that bathhouse wall, he wondered if she was still watching him. He shrugged and stripped off his pants, scrubbing them against the washboard. After rinsing them, he hung them on the line. The sun would take care of any lingering odor. He grabbed a pair of his pants from the line and pulled them on, slowly. Before donning a shirt though, he walked over to the bathhouse door and knocked loudly. The sound of scampering feet and sloshing tub water made him grin. "Do you need more heat? I can stoke the fire if you want." 

"Noooo! You're too kind! I'm fine! Thank you! I'm fine! I'm perfect!"

You certainly are, Raleigh thought as he turned back to the laundry. You certainly are. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Mako shivered in the tepid water. It had gone cold while she had been spying on Raleigh. Holy mother of God, she thought to herself. He was built like a deity, one of those statues that she'd seen in a book. And he was interested in her. In her, of all people! She splashed water on her face, it didn't stop the burning of her cheeks. He knew, he knew she was watching him the whole time but he still gave her a chance to salvage her dignity. 

She tipped her head back, her braid slapped on the back side of the tub, and sighed heavily. The squirmy feeling of infatuation was there in the pit of her stomach of course, but the tingling in her groin and tautness of her nipples under the water... that was new. She had thought she loved Herc, but that seemed so infantile now compared to the slow burn and giddy glee she experienced when that blonde vaquero looked at her. 

You haven't even known him one day Mako, she berated herself. Stop mooning over him. He's probably a jerk, you just haven't seen that side of him yet. But her fingers swirling in her arousal beneath the tepid water didn't care about Raleigh's hypothetical character defects. She could still hear him puttering about out there with the laundry. If she tilted her head, just right, she could squint through a crack in the wallboard.

He stretched, his calico shirt unbuttoned and flapping loose in the breeze, his abdominal muscles rippled and stretched. Smiling, he reached down his pants and adjusted himself. Oh really? Mako thought. She was flattered and quickened her swirling, flicking touch until her crescendo of pleasure peaked and left her languidly breathless. 

The idea of a summer flirtation, maybe more, was so appealing after the bitter disappointment of San Francisco. Maybe she wasn't meant to leave Shatterdome Station, she could take over when Stacker was too old... Women were not supposed to do that though, she gritted her teeth in frustration. She had hoped that her piano skills would be a passport to a new world filled with adventure and acclaim, but no. It was not to be. None of the legitimate conservatories would take her on due to the shape of her eyes and the color of her skin. The ones that agree to take their money turned out to be schools in name only and brothels in truth. 

She had escaped that fate when Luna and Tamsin had rescued her. Mako closed her eyes and tried to not think about the storm that had killed her family, destroyed her village and left her bereft, an orphan. She was sold to slavers because no one wanted another mouth to feed after the disaster. They had shipped her over the ocean to a new world full of strange looking people with exotic hair and skin colors. 

Two fine ladies had seen her being unloaded at the dock, starving and weak, cheeks stained with tears. Tamsin with her glorious red hair and gentle Luna, Father's sister. She stared up at them and silently begged for help. Tamsin marched over to the Captain and demanded something in angry words that Mako could not understand. The Captain shrugged and spit. The ladies opened their purses and counted out bills and coins into the Captain's hand. He walked over to Mako, who cringed expecting a blow, and unlocked the shackle on her ankle. He roughly pushed her towards the two ladies, who knelt down on the dirty wharf and held her tiny hand. 

She vigorously scrubbed herself with a bit of precious scented soap and climbed out of the tub. Drying off quickly, she dressed in a new pair of breeches and a summer dress over the top. She had horses to take care of and no one was going to rub down Danger and put away the mules for her. She had responsibilities beyond her little indulgences. 

Mako tried not to be disappointed when Raleigh was gone and she hurried off to take care of her horse. 

Danger was in the stable, gleaming from his rubdown and munching contentedly on some grain. The mules were in the corral, frisking about, thwapping flies with their tails. She heard someone outside the barn, so she adjusted herself and strode out with a big smile, "I--" The thanks died upon her lips. It wasn't Raleigh, it was a red-haired man, tall and shirtless holding a pitchfork. He planted the pitchfork in the ground in front of himself and folded his hands over the top of the handle. 

"Sorry, I was looking for Mr. Becket." Mako offered her hand, "I'm Mako Mori, Captain Pentecost's daughter."

"Chuck Hansen, Herc's son." He didn't take her hand. "Sorry, I'm filthy."

So this was Chuck Hansen, he looked a lot like his father except for the sullen tilt of his head and thinness across his lips. He looked at her evenly and said, "I've enjoyed playing your piano. Even though it is out of tune."

"I've tuned it monthly and we haven't been gone that long. So unless you've been banging away on my piano, it isn't out of tune."

He shrugged, infuriatingly dismissive. "Perhaps we should play after dinner and see who is correct. Nice to meet you Miss Mori." Then he returned to his task as if she wasn't even there. Mako's hands curled into fists at her sides.

"The pleasure was all yours." Mako muttered under her breath and strode off to the big house. Maybe Tendo would be up for a batch of revenge biscuits because Chuck Hansen needed to be taken down a peg or two... 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Raleigh smelled the scent of Tendo's famous chili con carne as he walked up to the big house and his mouth started salivating. There were small chores to do all over the ranch, so he had left Mako to her privacy. The sound of a piano made him smile, was that Mako or Chuck playing? He couldn't tell. 

After handing Tendo a basket of eggs that he had liberated from the brood hens with only some minor pecks, he peeked into the parlor. Both Chuck and Mako were seated on the bench, playing at the same time. Chuck struck a key, made a face and said, "See? Flat. That's what I meant." Mako chewed on her lip and nodded, even Raleigh heard the discord. "It's a lovely piano, warm rich tones and it has been taken care of remarkably well." Chuck touched the wood with a gentle caress and a soft expression. "It has made living here, much more enjoyable."

"Now I'm jealous of a musical instrument!" Yancy quipped. Chuck stuck his tongue out at Yancy. "Stop worrying about the small details, more of that song please." They both began playing a jaunty tune, improvising and playing off of one another. Two great musicians collaborating on something they loved. He joined in with the clapping and applause. 

Mako saw him and smiled so sweetly his heart stopped for a moment. "Thank you for taking care of Danger and the mules. That was very sweet of you."

Raleigh shook his head, "That wasn't me. I've been running chores for Tendo. I thought you did it." 

Chuck delicately pinged a key. "I thought you two needed some time to recover from that wagon ride. I know how much my bones ache after hitting every rut in the trail." Raleigh saw Mako's expression change subtly and she started playing slower and more deliberately. "Oh we're going for something more contemplative now? Listen to this melody and see if you can expand on it." 

Raleigh leaned back against the parlor doorframe and let himself be carried away by the music. Chuck wasn't his favorite person on the ranch, but he sure could make beautiful music. Mako allowed herself to be swept along, point and counterpoint, cresting and falling. At the ending of the final notes, they shared a genuine appreciative smile and Chuck patted her hand. Yancy limped over behind Chuck and kissed him on the cheek. "Just lovely sweetheart." Mako raised an eyebrow as Chuck leaned into Yancy and closed his eyes contentedly. 

"Ugh, get a room you two. I'm drowning in sappy here." Tendo called into the parlor. "Mako, want to help me serve? I've got to check on Sleeping Beauty." Raleigh mimed a kiss at Tendo and Tendo made a slicing gesture across his throat to Raleigh's amusement.

That was the cue for everyone to crowd around the big table, claiming a bench spot as Tendo set out the big dishes of chili, cornbread, something he called Special Hash, root vegetables and of course biscuits with butter and gravy. Tendo handed Mako the platter of biscuits and smiled at her, Raleigh could of sworn he saw a wink. Mako passed out a biscuit to everyone at the table, keeping the last one for herself. Tendo looked at her strangely and she shook her head a bit, no one noticed except for Raleigh. 

"The Station looks well Herc. Everyone has really pitched in while we were gone. We should brand the calves soon, mark the earflaps, make the steers. Is this your first round up Chuck?" Captain Pentecost asked.

"Indeed. I'll have to be trained. Yancy has been teaching me about ropes, I mean roping, I hope I do well. He's really good with... ropes." Chuck trailed off as if he'd said something he wasn't supposed to. Herc stabbed his fried potato a little too hard and Yancy smirked. 

"What's wrong Mako?" Tendo rested his chin on his hands and smiled at her. "You have't touched your biscuit and we worked so hard on those."

"Oh, I'm... not hungry." Her stomach growled loudly and the men at the table laughed. Tendo pursed his lips and wasn't about to let it go.

Raleigh swallowed and announced brightly, "Well if you're not hungry, I'll sure eat it." He reached out his hand to grab the flakey buttered biscuit and Mako quickly slapped his hand away. He pulled back and rubbed the sting. "Okay, fine! Keep it. Jeez." 

Mako took a big bite, chewed and swallowed. Tears leaked from her eyes and she drained her mug of water. Then she took another bite, nearly finishing it and turned a sickly shade of green. "Excuse me." She stood, bowed a little and dashed outside. Chuck and Raleigh stood up to follow her, but Stacker said, "Eat your dinner boys. It's not good to waste food." Herc, Stacker and Yancy shared a look and went back to devouring their food. 

Raleigh finished his food, swiped the remnants of the offending biscuit and bussed his plate. He went in search of Mako and found her sitting on the back of the porch. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Oh, hello." she said weakly. Raleigh sat beside her and they kicked their heels in silence for a while. 

"I didn't think your biscuits were bad. See, I brought the rest out. I bet you're just tired--" He raised the pastry to his mouth and Mako grabbed his wrist, stripped the biscuit from his fingers and flung it out into the pasture with all her might. 

"Revenge biscuits. Cayenne, extra baking powder, salt and ipecac. It was meant for Chuck, but he's not... I'm the person who deserved that nasty treat." She sounded very tired. "I get vengeful. Over petty things. I guess it was time I stopped pulling pranks."

"Oh he deserves it, he's putting on a pretty good show and he likes you right now, but mark my words, you'll want to dunk him in the horse trough soon enough."

She looked up at the stars, "I feel like I should apologize for earlier. For leering at you at the bathhouse. You're very kind and you deserve better than to be ogled like that."

"What if I liked it? What if I liked it a whole lot, Miss Mori?" Raleigh risked touching her hand, her fingers were cold. She sighed and interlaced their fingers, then laid her head on his shoulder. His stomach lurched as if he'd eaten that biscuit. She smelled like lilac soap and woodsmoke, he leaned his face against the satin sheen of her hair. 

"We've only known each other a day Mr. Becket. Why don't we see what the future holds?"

"Funny, I've never really thought about the future. Until _now_." 

 


	8. Chapter 8

"Herc, get your ass in here!" Tendo was not amused. That annoyed, severe tone of voice was usually reserved for cows that kicked the milk bucket over or dogs that got into the garbage pile.  

"What did I do this time?" Herc sleepily complained. He'd taken up residence in Tendo's room so he didn't have to watch Yancy and Chuck make calf eyes at each other in the bunkhouse. And all the _kissing_. Discretion seemed to be the only word that Chuck didn't know the meaning of. There was being a supportive father and there was being a _witness._ Herc was not about to be the latter. The crack about ropes had nearly made him lose his appetite.

Almost. Those were damn good potatoes. Tendo had earned the right to be cross with him whenever he wanted, just as long as he kept cooking like that. They'd stopped sharing a bunk after Tendo had met Miss Alison the schoolmarm and Herc was fine with that. It was friendship, not passion and friends knew when a relationship had ended.

He stretched, clad in his small clothes and stubble. Stacker had shared some classy whiskey with him after dinner. The two men had grumped about their children and commiserated after Stacker had caught a glimpse of his beloved daughter holding hands with Raleigh on the back porch. He was a bit blurred and pliable to be honest. 

"You rescued a madman! He keeps asking for you and I'm done with it for tonight. I have too much to do for tomorrow and he's your responsibility now, _Angel_." Tendo added snidely. "And for the record, I am NOT a bad kisser." He shook a finger in Herc's bewildered face, slammed the door and stomped off. 

"Umm, sure? You're surly as all hell though." Herc splashed water from the basin on his face and stumbled into the sick room. The lamp was dimmed, wet compresses and weak broth were on the bedside table. Herc sat in the rocking chair and slowly rocked back and forth, until he dozed off again to the slow steady creak of the wicker underneath him.

He dreamed of Angela, pale and determined. She held him close and whispered something he couldn't hear, then pushed him away, fading into glimmering dust. It ran through his fingers, grains of sandy regret. Chuck was playing the piano, when Herc laid his hand on the boy's shoulder he stopped playing. He looked up and it was Scott seated on the bench. Scott smiled calmly at him and Herc closed his fingers about his brother's neck, squeezing until the life left his body with a final twitch. Scott's face was wet with tears falling from Herc's eyes and Chuck said from behind his father, with words that wounded deeper than daggers, " _How? How could you_?"  

A whimper of pain awoke Herc. It was just a dream, one of the dreams that plagued Herc nearly every night for years. He had grown used to dreaming about killing his brother, the dreams weren't any worse than the actual execution had been. He had dug the unmarked grave for Scott by himself. Stacker had offered to help, but Herc had struck the shovel from Stacker's hands and stared at his friend with bloodshot tear-streaming eyes until Stacker reluctantly walked away.

"Shh," he soothed the man, wetting a compress and patting him gently. Poor bastard was barely holding on.

"My angel?" The voice was pitiful and weak, Herc had heard the tone more times than he wished on the battlefield. The pitiable chap was close to death and Herc was willing to indulge the whim of a dying man. More than willing, it was his penance. 

"Sure, sure. I'm here. Maybe take a sip?" Herc guided the cup, but the man was too weak and woozy to drink. So Herc took a mouthful of weak broth and pressed his lips to the man's, letting the fluid slowly drip inside. It was an old field trick to rehydrate the severely wounded. The wounded man swallowed and Herc smiled, then put a cool compress on sunburned forehead skin. "What's your name stranger?" Herc asked kindly. He'd had enough of unmarked graves.  

"Newton. Call me Newt." Was that a glimmer of a smile? Naah, Herc was seeing things in the dim lamp light. 

"Like the lizard? Well, I'm not one to talk, my name is Hercules Hansen."  

"Amphibian. I'll never forget who you are, my Angel." Oh that nonsense again. Herc snorted.

"You can stop with that talk, you're not dead. You're going to pull through, I've seen worse than this." He had seen worse, but he didn't say if those people had survived it or not.

Herc never wanted to grow numb to death, never wanted it to stop hurting. If you didn't fight the Grim Reaper, then what was the point of living? "I can't understand why you were in that gorge though. Nothing there but rocks and rattlesnakes."

"I was looking for fossils... giant ancient sea lizards. Huge bones. Ancient dragon bones. Creek beds erode the bedrock and expose things..." Herc replaced the compress and leaned in close so Newt didn't have to talk loudly. Every word sounded thin and stretched, abraded sounds. 

"Oh, like seashells. I've found stone seashells before." There were a few on the mantle in the main room over the fireplace. "Do you're an explorer then. Usually when people go digging around here, they're looking for gold and silver." 

"I am a scientist!" Newt started to cough, his voice dry and raspy. "More?" He begged.

"Can you swallow from a cup?" Newt shook his head faintly and Herc administered another mouthful. This time the pseudo-kiss lingered and refocused into something more passionate than medicinal. Herc blinked in surprise and found himself responding in kind to Newt's hunger.

It had been so long since anyone had wanted him like that, drunken fumblings with Yancy in that cheap Virginia City hotel didn't count and Tendo wasn't much for kissing, constant complaints about stubble burn.  He could barely remember what Angela's lips felt like, but he could remember the soft waves of hair that curled under his fingers and for a moment he was transported to a happier, more innocent time. 

Newt cupped the side of Herc's face then combed his fingers through Herc's red curls. "You're a much better kisser than your underling, my angel." The exertion was too much and Newt passed out again, this time with a smile on his lips. 

Herc sat back in the rocking chair and touched his lips, then wiped his face with his hand. Too much whiskey, he told himself. He was no angel, not after what he had done. If he was lucky there'd be a seat to Satan's left with an engraved plaque. 

But it felt too  _good_ to be wanted. It felt wonderful to have someone kiss him with no ulterior motive than pure desire and gratitude. Of course, Newt was completely crazy, knocked insane upside the head and sun-poisoned within an inch of his life. He'd snap to sanity and health and we'd all laugh about this whole ordeal. 

Herc didn't sleep the rest of the night. He slowly rocked in the wicker chair, the rhythmic monotony syncing up with Newt's slow shallow breaths. Moths circled around the lamp flame and cast ghostly shadows on the wall. Haunted or not, Herc wasn't going to let Newton die alone. No one should die alone, he told himself. Not even this strange little man who kissed like his life depended upon it. And he wouldn't allow himself to think anymore on the matter. It was just the whiskey talking. 

 Just the whiskey.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought there was a sad lack of hardcore sexing. Fixed that.

"So are we alone?" Yancy Becket asked innocently enough, but the glimmer in his eye was anything but. 

Chuck yawned theatrically, teasing his lover with his casual indifference. "I think so, your brother is off with Miss Mori." His wide bunk was perfectly made, Yancy had stolen some planks from somewhere to widen the berth. Chuck had topped it with their bedrolls and Raleigh's stolen blanket. 

It was so warm and cozy, he kept meaning to return it once it was clean, but the opportunity never presented itself. He was always cold when he slept and Nevada nights were chilly. Luckily for him, Yancy was a big blonde warming pan, always ready to fold him into his arms and nuzzle into the back of Chuck's neck. The snuggling was nearly as good as the sex. 

"And the triplets are off on the back forty." Yancy picked up Max and put the puppy in his basket, then put the basket in the Wei brothers' room and shut the door. Interesting. Yancy was looking for uninterrupted privacy and cold puppy noses on sensitive places were not conducive to successful seduction. Hopefully Max wouldn't chew on anything in there this time. "And we've scared off your father, that was a _nice_ touch. Subtle." Yancy kicked off his boots and lined them up by the door. His leg wasn't at full strength yet, but he could wear his own shoes and ride if he had help with the dismount. His swagger was returning and the limp was vanishing. Chuck liked the swagger because he knew intimately how those lean hips could churn.  

"I don't know what you mean." He licked his lips and did his best to look innocent because Yancy liked the impression that he was corrupting young buck Chuck. Chuck liked the idea that anyone would consider him innocent. 

"Oh really, talking about ropes at dinner? No wonder he moved out." Yancy looked him up and down with a feral hunger. Chuck's cheeks started to burn in anticipation, but he didn't crack a smile, not a twitch betrayed his calm. He took off his boots as well, then began to remove his shirt putting on a show for the older man. He looked nothing like he had when he arrived in Blue Romeo, layers of lean muscle covered his frame and freckles dusted every bit of him kissed by the sun. No one could call him soft city folk now. He'd beat their asses if they did. 

"You're the one who can't keep his lips to himself. Always stealing kisses. Miss Mori missed a few notes when you accosted me at the piano bench." He liked the Captain's daughter, she played with precision and restraint. He'd forgotten what it was like to play with someone who loved music as much as he did. As much as Uncle Scott had. Chuck frowned for a moment, then regained his composure. 

How could such a big man move so quietly? Yancy ran his fingers down Chuck's flank and nipped with his teeth at the nape of Chuck's neck. "I think you should take the blame for that, you're so damn delicious." Another nip, soothed by a lick and cool breath blown across Chuck's sensitive skin. Chuck sighed in spite of himself. 

"You talk about me like I'm Tendo's meatloaf." He leaned back against Yancy and let himself be enfolded in the blonde's muscled arms. He felt safe with Yancy, but not too safe. 

"I'm tempted to mention something about a salty glaze..." Yancy snuffled into Chuck's hair. "I've got a present for you Gingerbread Man." 

"Don't call me that, Achilles." The half-hearted protest nearly died in Chuck's throat as Yancy slid his hand down the front of Chuck's dungarees. "And what's my... present?" 

Yancy suckled on Chuck's earlobe and neatly undid the top button on the younger man's fly. Chuck reached back to feel how hard Yancy was for him. It was impressive as always. "Patience." 

"That's a shitty present." Chuck quipped. 

"You'd be surprised how exquisitely pleasurable a little patience can be. But this is your present," Yancy placed a calf tying rope in Chuck's hand. "I had Cheung teach me how to braid, it's a little raw in some parts, but I thought you might like your own. I mean if you don't like it, I can always give it away, I mean it's nothing special..." Yancy stopped babbling as Chuck ran his fingers over the length of braided hide and looked up at him with a beautiful smile of sincere gratitude.

"It's lovely. Thank you." Then the smile turned impish. "Funny, I'm always the one on the receiving end when you take out your ropes. I wonder if this one is strong enough to hold you..."

"One way to find out Gingersnap." Yancy leered and was quickly taken by surprise as Chuck sprang into action, quickly binding his wrists behind him. "Aww, now I can't use my hands for anything..."

"You have that amazingly active mouth though," Chuck pushed Yancy down on his knees and ran his hands over Yancy's stubbled cheeks. "And if you do your best with that clever tongue I'll give you your present." He pressed his crotch against Yancy's mouth until the denim was dark and wet. 

"What's my present?" 

"I stole some butter from the kitchen. Hidden over there under my hat in a piece of waxed paper. Come on big boy," Chuck pulled down his jeans and stood proudly in front of his lover, cock jaunty and stiff. 

Yancy didn't say another word, he was too busy laving his tongue over Chuck's cock, enjoying the way Chuck pulled on his hair and reflexively churned his hips. Yancy's mouth could make a saint blaspheme and Chuck moaned a string of unintelligible profanity as Yancy swirled his tongue. He was close, too close and he pulled out with a wet pop. Yancy pouted, "Aww. I wasn't even close to doing my best, love." 

Chuck unwound the rope and Yancy flexed his fingers, working blood back into them. "That was a little tight darling." 

"That's why I stole the butter." Chuck laughed at his little joke, then shyly offered his wrists to Yancy. "If you want to..." 

Yancy expertly wound the rope about the proffered wrists and pushed Chuck up against the wall with a hungry kiss. There was something profane about Chuck being nude and helplessly bound while Yancy was fully dressed. Next time Chuck thought, they'd just wear their chaps and the thought of leather fringe and conchos slapping against his thighs nearly made him spill right there. 

Yancy turned Chuck around, carefully kicked his ankles wide and slipped the binding rope over a thick coat peg driven into a support beam, effectively pinning his arms above his head. He was beautifully spread and exposed. Yancy whistled, a low sexy sound of appreciation. "Did I forget to mention that there weren't nearly enough places to hang things up around here? I've pounded some pegs in all over the bunk house. It will take ages to try them all out. How does it feel sweetheart?" Yancy reached around and wrapped his fist around Chuck's cock. "Beautiful." Chuck felt Yancy sprinkle kisses down his spine, massaging his asscheeks with calloused strong fingers that flitted about teasingly. Chuck groaned with impatience. 

Yancy knelt behind Chuck and delivered the basest kiss of them all, twirling his tongue over Chuck's hole. Chuck was grateful for the thick peg driven into the wall because his knees went weak and he sagged as Yancy probed and teased, opening him wider with saliva slicked fingers. His vision blurred in sheer delight and the cool greasiness of the butter promised even greater heights of pleasure. 

Carefully entering, Yancy paused and let Chuck catch his breath, his bearings before Chuck snarled, "Patience is an overrated virtue! Are you gonna _fuck_ me old man?" Yancy laughed and let Chuck set the pace, reaching around to jack Chuck's cock with a buttered fist. Primal grunts and moans echoed off the thin walls of the bunk house and soon they completed their journey of pleasure, Yancy nearly lifted Chuck off the ground in his fervor. 

After untying the younger man, Yancy tucked himself back into his pants and wrapped Chuck in the soft blanket on the top of Chuck's bunk. He held Chuck in his arms and Chuck curled against him, listening to his heartbeat. It was at that moment when Raleigh opened the bunkhouse door and stared dumbstruck at his brother cuddling an obviously naked Chuck wrapped in the purloined blanket. 

"Rals," Yancy started to say, but Raleigh cut him off.

"This is none, and I mean,  _none_ of my business. And you can keep the blanket Chuck. Really. _Keep the blanket._ " Raleigh grabbed his bedroll and went out to sleep under the stars. Yancy smiled and kissed Chuck's forehead. Chuck was already asleep.

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

Herc Hansen smiled softly to himself as he carried a small brown paper wrapped parcel to the all too familiar sick room. He'd moved his cot in there from Tendo's room weeks ago, next to the bed. It seemed to make Newt sleep better. If Herc was honest with himself, he slept better too, even if the short, scrawny man snored. 

The late night discussions and confessions that they shared into the wee hours were comforting too. Herc didn't really want to burden Stacker or Tendo with his frets and worries, but Newt didn't mind. In the middle of the night, Herc would half-awaken to the feeling of Newt running his fingers through Herc's curls in an aimlessly comforting way. 

Herc wasn't about to mention the kisses down the side of his neck that one night. Eventually he'd turned over, wouldn't do to exhaust the poor fellow even if Herc had to deal with an ache in his groin the rest of the evening. And the next night. And the next. Eventually Herc hadn't even bothered to pretend to sleep and had joined in with the filched affection. 

Kisses in the middle of the night were something that Herc could justify to himself, a little secret and an indulgence. Newt was the aggressor, he told himself, it was just the head injury. Sooner or later, Herc would be alone again. 

But feeling affectionate and more than a trifle guilty at taking advantage of the addlepated Newt, Herc returned from a trip to town and tapped the younger man on the shoulder. Newt was dozing with one of Mako's books resting on his chest. "Hey, wake up sleepyhead. I brought you a present." 

Dark brown hair flopped over his forehead and Newton held out his hands. The lamp light bounced off the crack in his spectacles. "Oh. Oh wow. Oh thank you!" The joyful smile on his lips made Herc feel bashful. 

"It's just a pen and some ink, little bit of paper. I saw it at the mercantile and well, I thought of you." Herc stood up and hooked his fingers in his belt, scuffing his boot a little on the floor. He was blushing, a grown man, blushing as red as the sunset beneath his freckles. 

"That's really nice of you, I've been such a bother. At least now I'm starting to get my footing back, soon I'll be ship-shape and on my way." Newt sat down at the writing table and spread open the sheets of paper on the blotter, "Oh these are really, really nice."

Herc hid his disappointment, "Well don't push it. You're always welcome here." And he wasn't just being gracious, more like selfish and guilty. Sure his intentions had been good, but the saying about the road to Hell rang true.Newton was absorbed in his work, drawing intricate designs and rapidly scribbling notes. His intensity was fascinating to watch, details combined to form cohesive shapes and recognizable forms. "What are you drawing?" 

" _Longosaurus. _Megapnosaurus. _Coelophysis."___  

"God bless you." Herc made an awkward joke. Newt wrinkled his nose. 

"I found these fossils, these _bones_ out there and without my pack, my maps, I'll never find them again. There's a ocean of sagebrush out there, miles of sky and I'm _lost_. I'm so _lost_. I did find that other stuff too," Newton nodded his head and went back to his single-minded drawing. Herc watched him for a while longer until Stacker knocked on the door. 

"Herc, may I have a word?" Stacker asked. 

"Of course. You just... keep on doing whatever you're doing there Newton." Newt continued mumbling under his breath and frenetically sketching. 

Stacker raised an eyebrow. "Is he speaking in Latin?" 

"Dunno. Should I go get Chuck to translate? Roust him and Yancy out of bed? Maybe with a bucket of cold water?" Herc rubbed his eyes wearily, it had been a long ride back to the Station. They moved out to the porch and sat down on the edge of the landing. The stars glimmered like paste diamonds in a black velvet sky. 

"That was one of the things I wanted to talk about. I noticed that Raleigh has moved in with Tendo, took your old spot in fact. Was there a reason I built a bunkhouse when all my ranch-hands seem to end up sleeping under my roof?" Stacker leaned back on his hands, tilted back his head and looked up at the sky. 

"Probably just wanted to get away from the lovebirds. I know that's why I moved out." Herc grimaced and leaned his arms on his knees. 

"The Wei's aren't going to move into my parlor, are they?" 

"They lived in a circus and the railroad camp. Chuck and Yancy will be lucky not to get critiqued on their performance." They both chuckled at the idea. 

"Constructive criticism is always appreciated, right Herc?" Stacker ventured evenly. 

"Not always Stacker. Wanna get to the point?"

Stacker looked pointedly at Herc. "How's your foundling coming along? Is that a hickey on your neck?" He reached out and jabbed a finger at a light purple bruise on Herc's throat. 

"No!" Herc slapped Stacker's hand away and protested ineffectually. "He's better. More lucid. Stopped confusing me with one of the heavenly host."

"That's a damn shame. Listening to him call you an _angel_ was one of the highlights of my evening entertainment."

"Funny, I was just about to say the same thing about watching your daughter play grab-ass with the Becket lad  during dinner prep." 

After a moment of silence, they both looked at each other and smiled.

"Truce?" Stacker ventured.

"Truce." Herc agreed.

A falling star blazed across the night sky and when it burnt out, Stacker spoke wistfully. "Sometimes I sit here and I think about how proud Luna and Tamsin would have been of her. They should have been the ones to teach her about the world. All I know is fighting, cattle and ranching. She deserves better than this place."

"Sometimes I sit here and I listen to you spew that bullshit and I think that Luna would have stomped on your foot and Tamsin would have kneed you in the balls." Herc curled his lip in disdain. "You're a hell of a better father than I am. Hell, there's wild animals out there that are better fathers than I am."

"This is the best place on Earth, you morose bastard and Mako loves it. Have you looked at her when she's riding Danger? I mean, really _looked_ at the joy on her face even when she's covered in dirt, horse shit and branding blood? Shut up with that bullshit." 

"I know. I know. But I'm not going to be around forever Herc. You know that better than anyone." A chill ran down Herc's spine. 

"The cough went away. You're fine. The desert air cured you. That's it. No more talk about that." One of the reasons that they'd chosen Nevada, all those years ago, was the clean air that soothed Stacker's lungs. 

"It didn't go away. I just got better at covering it up. The blood's back in my cough Herc. The blood is back." 

"Fuck! I'm not listening to this." Herc covered his face with his hands. 

"You have to. I need you to take care of her when I'm gone. Sure I hope that won't be until I'm seventy, but let's be realistic here. I trust you Herc and I need to know you'll take care of my baby girl for me. Take care of all of this." Stacker gestured towards the horizon.

"Stacker. You never even had to ask me." Herc's voice choked up and he struggled to speak. "I'm a part of this place, I'm a part of _you_. Of course I'll be here. And if I get dumped on my head by a bronco, then Yancy is ready to take over for me. I hate to admit it, but Chuck's been good for him in that way. And your daughter will be the best damn horse-wrangler ever, she's already better than I am. Trust _her_ Stacker, she might not have your blood but she sure as hell has your _heart_. And if you ever talk about dying again then I will beat your sorry ass until you apologize for making me want to sob like a fucking baby. You hear me?!"

"I hear you Herc. I hear you." Stacker extended his arm and clapped his friend on the shoulder. "We're done, Herc. We're done." Herc stood up and wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeve. As he walked back into the big house, he heard Stacker coughing for the first time in forever and tears ran down Herc's face. 

Back at the sick room, Herc kicked off his boots and undid his shirt buttons. He turned towards Newt and startled. Newton was bare-chested, his arms and chest covered in black india ink scrawls and smears. Drawings of animals and flora twisted and twined on his skin, glistening wetly by lamplight. Newt cocked his head to the side and stood up holding his papers in his hands. "Look! Look!" He urged Herc to take the papers. 

Herc took a step and examined the offered pages. So much shorthand, chicken scrawl and random snippets of academia, Herc couldn't make heads or tails of it. "Why did you draw on yourself?" 

"I ran out of paper. Usually I run out of time, but this time I ran out of paper!" Newt edged closer and pointed at a design on his arm. "That's  _ _ _Coelophysis.___  You look very sad, my angel. Can I do anything to make you feel better?" 

Herc looked down at Newton, who ran his fingers through his overgrown hair and looked at Herc with open, honest desire. Throwing caution to the wind, Herc gathered Newt into his arms and kissed him with the hunger of a man who'd resisted too much temptation for too long. 

India ink smeared and transferred unto Herc's skin, staining him black and grey, marking him with Newton's work. Newt pushed Herc onto the sick cot and straddled him. "Shhh my angel. Let me take care of you. You've saved me, let me soothe you." He licked and nibbled the sensitive spots beneath Herc's ear that made the red-headed man groan, then massaged Herc's hard cock through his dungarees. Herc traced the drawings that flexed on Newt's skin with hesitant fingertips, alien creatures smeared on both their bodies. Newt held Herc's hand over his heart and smiled with adoration at the man beneath him. "It belongs to you, you know." 

" _Wait_ ," Herc said. "Wait." And he pulled Newton down to lie with him, Newt's head laying upon his chest. Herc rubbed his tear-stained face in Newt's soft hair and held him tight. It felt too good to have the warmth of skin next to his, comforting and he choked back a sob. 

It was too much, too soon after Stacker's confession and Herc's heart and heart swam with doubt and confusion. He liked the small crazy man too much to use him like this, he wanted to be able to look at Newt in the morning with a clear conscience. "Let's get some rest and then try to figure out how we're going to explain what happened to the sheets. Tendo's going to kill us." 

Newt yawned and snuggled contentedly upon Herc's chest. "I'm willing to take the blame. People have always considered me crazy. And brilliant. But mostly crazy." He started to doze off and murmured, "Love this." Herc kissed the top of his head and ran his fingers through Newt's brown hair. Sleep was a long time coming, but the feeling of another person's breathing and pulse soothed his frazzled nerves and eventually Herc slumbered.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh dear god this was a doozy of a chapter to write. That is all.


	11. Chapter 11

Tiny patches of mud dotted the dusty ground, the rain shower had been perfunctory at best and the wind had stopped howling. It didn't look like it had rained any harder in the hills, which was good because flash floods could happen at any time.

Raleigh deeply inhaled the clean scent of ozone in the air. Mako finished packing her saddlebags, she had long since given up on her dresses and wore dungarees like the rest of the hired hands. She scratched Danger behind the ear and gave her horse a kiss on the cheek. 

"I think that horse is gloating at me." 

"Do you want a scratch behind the ear too, Raleigh?" Mako asked coyly. 

I want to hold you in my arms and tell you how much I love you and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. My life would be complete if I could just share it with you, he thought. "I'll take you up on that!"

Mako laughed and gave him one of those slow appraising glances that made him flush hot under his collar. One of these days he was going to lose his control and just kiss her until the shape of her lips was imprinted on his soul. But not today, he wouldn't do that to her in front of the rest of the crew. 

"Thank you for taking my kitchen duty today." She mounted and patted Danger on the neck. 

"You're welcome. I know how much you would rather be out there with the calves." Raleigh laid his hand on her booted ankle, adjusting the stirrup. They looked at each other with palpable longing. 

"Come ON! We're all ready to go!" Chuck Hansen called out, "Quit flirting and get on with it!" 

"Wait, do you mean get on with the ride or get _on with it?_ " Jin laughed. "'Cause I'm pretty sure he's got to get the Captain's approval for that. Come on Rals! They say nothing is as pretty as a summer bride." Mako's cheeks flushed.

"Thank god I won't ever have to deal with that wedding nonsense." Chuck snorted. 

"Are you saying that I wouldn't make a pretty bride!? I am WOUNDED sir!" Yancy exclaimed in mock outrage. "I was gonna wear Mama's wedding dress and do my hair up in flowers. All my dreams, dashed! Shattered!"

"I think you'd be lovely," Newton chimed in from the rocking chair on the porch. "Braids would help the flowers stay in." He nodded to himself. "Yes, very pretty." 

"Bluebells to bring out my eyes, right darling?" Yancy winked at Chuck who rolled his eyes skyward and scoffed. 

"You've thought way too much about this Yancy," Hu shook his head. "You do have good hair for braids though, I could plait it all fancy for you tonight. Then we could get Stacker to help you with your vows and we could have a campfire wedding! What's the matter, Herc? You look like you need to run to the privy." 

Herc pushed his hat back and smiled at Hu. "Oh I'm just thinking about what shitty tasks I can assign to workers who are doing more talking than working. You know, there's always the compost heap and digging a new outhouse. We'll be back for dinner. Tell Tendo, okay Rals? Take care of Newt." Newton waved at the mention of his name and Herc smiled back. 

Raleigh nodded, "I'll give him a butter churn." They all mounted up, then rode off to the southern pasture to check on the cattle. 

"I don't make very good butter Raleigh." Newton said regretfully.

"That's okay. You'll get better with practice." Raleigh tousled the bewildered man's hair affectionately. They'd grown to be good friends and Newt delighted in telling Raleigh all the new things he could remember. And some of the things that Herc probably wouldn't want anyone else to know, but Raleigh was discreet. 

Raleigh hefted a sack of flour over his shoulder and followed Tendo into the pantry. "Yep, put that right there. Thanks Rals. You've been a lifesaver, I thought you were going to head out with the boys to do the round up." 

"I traded Mako. You looked like you needed help, I don't mind kitchen duty. Better than laundry by far. My hands get all crunchy from your soap." 

They worked in silence for a while, organizing the pantry and taking stock of the provisions in the root cellar. When Tendo spoke, Raleigh was elbow deep in a crate of winter apples. "I'll share a little secret with you Rals. Do you know who the most respected person on any ranch is?"

Raleigh blinked innocently, "The foreman?" Tendo whipped a pebble at him. 

"Oh you're _shitting_ me. The _cook,_ you dunce. Not only do I make all your food, I also have to bandage you accident prone cowpokes until Dr. Gottlieb rides out here. Everything falls apart without me." 

"So why are you sharing this little secret with me? Have I not been complimenting your cooking or showing you enough love?" 

Tendo hoisted a crate of dried beans. " _Love_. That's what it is all, about isn't it? Have you told Mako how you feel?"

Raleigh stood up too quickly and whacked his head on the root cellar celling. "Ow! What? What do you mean?" He rubbed the top of his head and winced. 

"Oh that you wake up in the morning and the first thing you think about is her smile. Or that you're blushing right now thinking about how her lips might taste? Ha! You're an open book boy." Tendo chuckled.

"Well, what do I have to offer her Tendo? I'm just a buckaroo, I've got nothing of my own, not even my own horse." It didn't make any sense to deny his feelings, not if he was really such an easy puzzle to solve.  

"That's why I'm offering to take you on as my apprentice." Tendo smoothed back his hair and held open his arms. 

"Your what? Are you leaving?" 

"Look, I'm planning to ask Miss Alison to marry me and she will insist on staying in town to teach her youngsters. So that leaves me with a dilly of a pickle, if you know what I mean. I don't want to leave you all in the lurch, but true love... true love only comes along so often and I'm going to hold my woman so tight every damn night. And I feel for you Rals. I know you love Mako, everyone knows it. So, do you want to make yourself _indispensable_?"

Raleigh looked at his hands, bit his lip and took a deep breath. This might just work. "Yes. I mean, if you'll teach me. I can try, I'm a hard worker. My biscuits haven't killed anyone yet. Oh Tendo, do you really think I can do it?" The yearning in his voice was heartrending and Tendo smiled indulgently. 

"Quit looking at me like that, I'm not your beloved. Now get over here and learn the secrets of the master. First, coffee that won't kill your cohorts. You gotta get this right both here and on the trail. First of all, put your brother to work on the grinder. He's going to be singing anyway so you might as well get some work out of him..."

\--

The crew was tired and sore from the ride. A few calves got separated from their mothers and had to be rounded up. Mako had a blue-green stripe of a bruise on her cheekbone from where a rope had snapped back, but she was still smiling. Raleigh admired her resilience and thanked God that it had missed her eye. He wanted to protect her from all harm, but smothering her with good intentions would only put out that spark that he loved so dearly. 

They chowed down on split pea soup slow simmered with smoked hamhocks and onions from the garden and hot chewy brown buttered bread. "Good food tonight Tendo." Cheung commented with a mouthful of greens.

"Glad you liked it. I didn't do anything other than peel the taters. This is all our dear Raleigh's work." Tendo put his hands on Raleigh's shoulders like a proud parent and beamed. 

"Except the butter! I made the butter!" Newt chimed in and grinned with pride.

"Really? Smart to have a backup, but why?" Stacker put his fork down and gave Tendo his full attention.

"Because when Miss Alison gets back from back East, I'm resigning as cook. I wanted to tell all of you. We'll be living in Blue Romeo and Vanessa offered me a job at the saloon. She's not going to be able to keep up with both the little one and her bar, so we had a chat. I'm not the type just to cut and run, so I'm making sure that there's a suitable replacement for me. Even though I'm _indispensable_ and the first one of you who says otherwise gets castor oil in his coffee." Tendo's hands gripped Raleigh's shoulders and prevented him from running into the next room as everyone looked at him. 

"So, Mr. Becket, are you planning to stay on for the long haul?" Captain Pentecost asked very seriously as his daughter struggled to keep her face neutral. 

"I'd be blessed to be here for the rest of my life, Sir." He held Stacker's gaze and then looked over at Mako who flashed him a quick smile. Yancy looked like he was about to cry with joy and Chuck elbowed him in the ribs, then stole his bread from his plate. 

"Well then. You better learn the recipe for Tendo's pie crust because I don't think I can properly bless this venture without that." 

"Sir, I will make you proud."

"I believe that you will Mr. Becket. Now, how about another bowl of soup?" 

After the crew retired to their bunks, Raleigh and Tendo worked to clean up. Raleigh was in another world, humming a soft tune to himself. Tendo snapped his dishrag at Raleigh's ass and laughed as he startled. "So, think you can do this?"

"I've got a lot to learn, but I'll do my best."

"You always do kid. You always do. Now go over there and canoodle with that lovely girl who has been watching you from the doorway like you're a frosted cake." Another snap of the towel to scoot him on his way. "Go on! Remember, hold her tight every night." Tendo clicked his tongue and winked.

Mako grabbed Raleigh by the hand and led him to the back porch, out of range of the lamp light. "Did you mean that? About staying here?" She clutched at his fingers and looked up at him with hope in her eyes.

"Every word. I meant every word. The Station is the most wonderful place on Earth, because _you_ are here. I couldn't bear not spending the rest of my life with you in this place that we love." Raleigh slowly pulled her close, "I love you Mako. From the first moment you stepped off the train, I've loved you." 

Mako didn't say anything, instead she drew his head down and kissed him softly and sweetly. His pulse thundered in his ears and they clung to each other as their kisses increased in intensity. "Wasn't going to say it until I'd kissed you. Didn't know if you were good at this."

"Am I?" She felt so good in his arms, he kissed her cheek above the bruise and buried his nose in her hair. 

"Oh yes. I love you too, Raleigh. But we need to practice more at this, let's try again. Many, many more times." 

It was at that moment when Newton cleared his throat and announced, "Raleigh! I finally remembered!"

"That's nice, Newt. Could you give us a moment here?"

"Oh okay. It's just that when I was looking for fossils, I found _gold_ instead." Mako and Raleigh looked at Newton with shocked surprise. "That's it! You can go back to your kissing. I just thought you'd like to know about that massive alluvial vein leading to the mother lode." Newt sighed sentimentally, "You're both so pretty together. You're going have _great_ looking kids." Newt started to hum and walked back into the house. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
